


Falling in

by DarylxMaggielover



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylxMaggielover/pseuds/DarylxMaggielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon and Maggie Greene meet differently. Life before the apocalypse. Daryl and Maggie story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First time

 

 

Daryl Dixon was quite the busy man. He was thirty. He didn't make it to college. He got into so many fights in high school and failed more than half of his classes. He'd decided to drop out.

 

Not to mention he was quite the player, he'd never gotten intimate but he knew how to land a good time.

 

 

Daryl was a mechanic at Benny's two blocks from the University of Atlanta. Merle worked as a car salesman about two hours from where Daryl and he lived. A decent two story home by the woods.

 

It was 10 A.M and he was getting ready to work on some cars. He just bought a brand new Dodge Charger for himself. It was steel black and was a chick magnet. He'd pull up to the gym in that ride and it'd get all the ladies riled up. 

 

Maggie Greene was twenty five, being five years younger than the man she's fell for once she hit high school. Daryl Dixon. They never hung out or spoken a word, but she knew his other side.

He was a rough and tough filthy mouthed, drunkard and smoker redneck. But inside, she saw a softhearted and misunderstood beautiful man. And she'd wanted nothing more than to marvel in it.

 

Here she was right now, at Starbucks. It was her senior year in college and she'd driven Andrea and her sister Beth in her brand new Honda Accord. Drinking their coffees, Andrea spoke up,“So Beth, how's Zach?” 

 

“He's been an ass lately, he hasn't even called me back yet” 

 

“Shouldn't have brought that up, well how's Mr. Dixon, Maggie?” Andrea and Beth giggled at her. Maggie's face began blushing and she looked down. “Didn't talk to him” she muttered.

 

“I'm sure you'll get a chance, if he comes to my party” 

 

Maggie looked up at her, “He's going? You've talked to him lately?” Andrea was one of the only girls Daryl talked to. And so was Beth. Beth was a sophomore and talked to Daryl more than her elder sister. That got Maggie so jealous, not that they were a thing.

“I could ask him” Andrea smiled. Then the sound of a muscled engine was heard. There he was, the town’s bad boy. Parking his car right in front of Maggie's, Daryl stepped out and power walked to the Dunkin Donuts beside Starbucks. 

Daryl was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and blue ripped jeans. It was a sunny day out and Daryl's muscles looked more enlarged than usual. And he was already jacked. 

The three were completely checking him out. He stepped out and walked, jingling his key. 

 

“Damn girls drinkin’ Starbucks shit. Nex’ time lemme’ choose” Daryl joked. 

“Daryl?” Andrea called and he turned around to face her. His hair slightly bouncing. It was dark brown and slightly falling down his neck. So he sort of had long hair, it wasn't better any other way.

 

“Party at my place on Thursday, you should swing by” the twenty six year old suggested. 

 

“Ah, Angie, too old for parties kiddo. Might trash your nice place” Daryl smirked.

 

“Yeah, life of the party. But really if you wanna stop by, you know where I live” Andrea smiled.

 

“Will take consideration” Daryl chuckled. He looked over at Beth and smiled. “Hey kiddo” Daryl smirked at her with that wicked but beautiful smirk of his.

 

He then looked at Maggie, he'd barely seen her around. They locked eyes for a couple moments and Daryl snapped out of it. “Gettin’ late, gotta fix a damn truck” Daryl looked at Andrea then Maggie and walked to his car.

 

Getting in his car, Daryl drove off turning Chris Young up on the radio. 

 

Andrea and Beth squealed and looked over at Maggie. “What?” She looked at the pair.

 

“You saw the way he looked at you, he's so into you!” Beth yelled.

 

Andrea patted her shoulder, “You're welcome babe” she patted her shoulder and they all stood walking back to Maggie's car.

 

As Maggie opened the door she muttered a ‘Yes!’ Smiling widely and raising her fist.

 

Daryl was at the mechanic, sweat and dirt all over him. He'd just repaired a pickup, and then carried on the rest of the day. 

It was around eight when Daryl locked up the shop and got into his car. He took out his vibrating phone when he received a call. The caller was named rice balls, “Glenn” he muttered annoyed.

 

“what’ya want?” He said irritated over the phone. Glenn gulped, the twenty four year old was scared shitless of the Dixons. Most college and high school students were. 

 

“Oh hey uh..my Uh-“ he was cut off by a huff from Daryl. 

“I ain't gon’ bite so get the shit outta’ yer’ mouth and say it” Daryl said.

“So, there's this guy and he's been kinda bothering me lately and I was wondering-“

“If I could kick his ass” Daryl finished for him. Glenn huffed and shyly said “yeah”

 

Glenn never really got picked on and he had a lot of friends.

Glenn was also easily intimidated but as much as Daryl didn't like him, they were still sort of acquaintances. “Tell me when and where” Daryl said and hung up the phone.

 

Driving off, Daryl remembered one thing about today. That beautiful short haired girl he met.

 

Those kiwi green eyes and her smile was wide and innocent. ‘Such a gorgeous woman’ he thought. He had to go to that party.


	2. Two Things

. Two Things

 

On the way home from work, Daryl pulled into a local seven eleven a block from where he'd get coffee every morning downtown. Stepping out of the car, the built man entered the store and nodded at the lanky south Asian cashier. 

 

Heading straight for the candy aisle, Daryl was having a mental battle whether to get himself a nice bag of sour patch watermelon or a king size twix. 

 

It was a close battle but he'd chosen the sour patch. Shortly after he went over to the slurpee machine. 

Knowing he was tired, he'd pulled out a large slurpee cup while stroking his beard in a mental battle between the variety of flavors. 

He mixed wild cherry with coca cola and blue raspberry. After taking a quick sip, he nodded and grunted in approval. Gosh he really brought out the inner child when he was outside alone looking for sweets.

 

Maggie was just about drunk at Andrea’s while in her basement with a couple of friends. They were with two boys, Mark who was currently dating Andrea. And his hot friend Taylor who'd been your typical jock, and handsome man. 

 

Maggie found him attractive but nothing of him. She'd want a man like Daryl. She'd wanted Daryl. She knew that Taylor had been wanting her for a while but she was strong for Daryl. 

 

It was getting late so Maggie stood up and brushed herself off. 

“Well children, I am heading home now, see ya later loves” Maggie cooed half tipsy. 

The fear of rejection hit Taylor before he opened his mouth to offer a ride, and by then she was gone. 

Maggie was getting tired and began swerving on the road until she pulled into the seven eleven which was thankfully a twenty four hour one. 

Daryl sat in his car ready to leave before briefly staring at the candy he purchased. 

“Hmm” he looked at the candy questioning his choice. “Screw it” he huffed stepping out of the car. 

Rushing into the store, he grabbed two twix and a Mountain Dew kickstart mango. 

He stepped in line right behind a young woman with short hair he couldn't make out the familiar figure who stepped outside the store slowly. 

By the time he bagged his candy, she was approaching her car slowly. He stepped outside the store and reached up to her. “Ey” he called lowly and put his arm on her shoulder. 

She slowly turned around and looked straight up at him in the deepest level of surprise. 

“I..uh..you?” Maggie stuttered off the tongue. Daryl let go of her shoulder and smirked. “Yeah gibberish is my language girl. Come on.” He motioned for her to follow him to his car. 

“Don't play dumb. Yer’ half asleep and wasted. Ain't gon’ let ya drive like that. I'll take ya home and bring yer’ car back tomorrow mornin’, a’right?” Daryl explained. Maggie simply smiled and nodded. “Yes.” 

 

They both got in Daryl’s Dodge Charger, starting the car he tapped her shoulder.   
“Can ya’ open up the glove compartment?” 

Maggie opened it up to a bunch of CD’s, “These are great records!” Maggie admitted surprised and half dead. 

“You listen? Choose one” was his response as he went into reverse. She was given a large number of choices. 

He had ninety’s Green Day, Linkin Park, Three days Grace, Chris Young, and Daughtry. All the old classic bands that weren't country, but largely known. “Nimrod” she muttered and slid in the disc. 

‘Nice Guys Finish Last’ was playing, and the two were energized sharing the candy and slurping out of the same drink on the way. Small talk was there, but the quiet ride wasn't tense or nervous. It was content. 

“Thanks for hoggin’ my slurpee but here's yer’ stop” Daryl reminded as Maggie smiled at him.

 

“Thank you, for driving me home tonight, I'm Maggie” she smiled and put her hand on his rock hard bicep. “’M Daryl” he replied lowly. 

“Oh I know” she smirked and walked off toward her front steps. Wow she had an amazing smile. And a tempting back side. 

The way her hips swayed made Daryl think to go back in time. ‘don't even think like that dammit’ he thought shaking his head and pulling out to drive onto the dirt road. 

‘Hitchin a ride’ track two had been playing. ‘Wow’ he thought. Summed up the night. 

 

“Shit” Daryl whispered harshly thinking of Glenn and his problem. Daryl pulled out his phone and dialed in rice balls. After about two rings, the phone came to connect.

“H-hello?” Glenn asked over the phone. “Daryl?” 

“Yeh, China. How's it goin’ with that guy. Ya’ know botherin’ ya.” He cut to the point

“Still a dick, I need your help. It's like bully beat down.” Glenn yelled. Daryl chuckled, and put the phone back up.

“He got a name? You gonna take me to em?” 

“Yeah I will his name’s Taylor. He's a real dick. Been trying to get with a girl out of his league.”   
Daryl huffed at that reason.

“A’right, good for you, if he's still botherin’ by the weekend. Well then I'll be around smalls” Daryl confirmed hanging up the phone. 

Glenn let out a breath of hope as he called his exterminator. Taylor being the roach in his way.   
He took out his phone and sent a message to Daryl, reading a “Thank you :)” 

The quick reply he'd gotten from Daryl read: 

“Yeah don't ever send me a smiley face again…”

He laughed and put his phone away as he got himself into bed.

Daryl was parked by a stop sign and dropped his phone into the cup holder beside him and took off. 

 

Maggie had basically crashed into a deep sleep. Daryl was the last thing on her mind. How they just came to meet at 12 AM. 

If she wasn't drunk enough to have balls, well she'd probably panic or collapse at his approach. But instead he offered her the best ride of her life. 

Daryl was drowsy at this point, thankfully he had arrived at his house. 

It was 1 AM, and Daryl entered his room on the second floor of the house and kicked off his boots. Shortly after, he fell asleep. 

Maggie woke up to the sound of a heavy engine taking off. Rushing down the stairs in her tight blue jeans and green t shirt from the night before, she reached the door and peeked out. 

It was a Benny's pickup where Daryl worked. Not to mention her car with a note on the windshield. ‘did he give me a ticket?’ she thought wide eyed. 

But the ticket paper read: “I stole this to show ya’ drunk drivin’ ain't the way to go pretty lil’ girl” 

Maggie smiled and walked back inside. 

Passing the dirt road pathway, through the rear view mirror, a faint smile appeared on Daryl’s face as his eyes narrowed look back at Maggie's farmhouse.


End file.
